


Blue

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Slash drabble: Nameless longings are no less painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For jasmasson, who asked for this pairing and the prompt that became the title. Also for writers_choice ("more").

~*~

If John could admit what he wanted, it would probably involve brown eyes and floppy hair and some killer combination of innocence and a dry sense of humor.

But that can't be right. The only package that comes in is _male_ and about twenty years too young (if John even went for guys, which he doesn't). It must be something else.

There's an August rain outside, and John's shoulder aches. He stares out the window, wondering why his apartment feels so _empty_. 

How can a kid he just met leave a hole so big John can't find his way out?

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
